jakkidfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Wright Turnabout Portal
phoenix wright turnabout portal is the seventh main series fic by jakkid166. Plot Directly after the events of Phoenix Wright CAKE Attorney, Phoenix and Gumshoe chase Manfred von Karma through the portal he had fled through. The portal takes them to Equestria, where they end up meeting both Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia. Celestia arrests Phoenix and Gumshoe, revealing that Manfred von Karma had lied to the ponies and claimed to be Phoenix Wright, accusing Gumshoe and Phoenix of trying to murder him. Regardless, Phoenix and Gumshoe manage to escape by somehow using the already-exploded cake bomb to blow a hole in the wall of their cell. They fall off Canterlot as a result, and fall straight into another portal. This portal takes them to Sonic World, where it turns out Manfred has teamed up with Doctor Eggman. Phoenix and Gumshoe are joined by Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Tails, who all agree to help them chase after the villains. Knuckles uses a chaos emerald to create a new portal, which brings them to Mario World. Once the heroes reach Mario World, they're joined by Mario and Luigi, who reveal that the villains have already been in their world for four hours and that the heroes are far behind. They end up going to Bowser's Castle, where Knuckles accidentally kills himself trying to get over the Lava Moat. Sonic instead jumps over it and opens the gate for everyone else. Once they get inside, it's revealed that Bowser has also joined the team. Luigi, however, sneezes and accidentally reveals their presence, getting them thrown in the dungeon. Mario uses a Bob-Omb to blow up the cell door, but in doing so also blows up the only pillar holding up the castle. As the castle collapses, the villains flee through a portal and the heroes follow. The portal brings them to Bible World, where Phoenix finds out that Jesus has had his power drained by the villains, who have teamed up with Satan and formed the BESK team. They all head to Bethlehem, where Phoenix decides to get everyone some food from the fruit shop. The owner turns out to be Manfred von Karma in disguise, however, and he knocks out Phoenix, then proceeds to take him down to the basement and seemingly kill him by shooting him in the head. Gumshoe hears this, however, and enters the fruit shop to investigate. Manfred suddenly appears and tries to act natural, but Gumshoe instantly sees through his disguise. Manfred, however, manages to steal Gumshoe's gun with a karate move and tries to kill him, though not before revealing he killed Phoenix. However, the trigger jams, and Gumshoe manages to attack him and steal the gun back. Gumshoe tries to kill Manfred, but Bowser suddenly appears and throws fries in Gumshoe's face to distract him. Bowser and Manfred flee with Eggman and Satan. In the final chapter, the heroes chase after the BESK team through the desert - but they manage to escape through another portal, leaving the heroes stranded in Bible World. Gumshoe, however, prays to God and has him transport them back home - though God apparently screws up and accidentally puts them in Japan instead. After looking around for a way to get home, they come across the offices of Capcom and meet Shu Takumi, who informs them that they've actually been transported to the real world, rather than Ace Attorney World. Shu uses the power of a magical Nintendo DS to transport them back home, though Shu is also inadvertently transported there as well. Eventually, the heroes find the BESK team robbing a bank, but they escape and turn invisible. Mario thus enlists the help of Professor E. Gadd to try and locate them. They go to some house where E. Gadd provides them with a radar and a rocket launcher, but the radar suddenly reveals that the BESK team is in the very same house they are. Everyone rushes outside and the house is suddenly destroyed by a giant robot, piloted by the BESK team. The robot chases them all the way to the beach, where they attempt to fight the robot. However, a ton of portals appear, from which a ton of characters from the previous worlds appear to assist them in their fighting. The robot successfully fights everyone off, however, and Manfred prepares to use the robot to kill Gumshoe and the rest. At the last moment, however, he pauses. Suddenly, he punches Bowser in the face so hard that he actually gets "knock out", and takes off his wig to reveal himself to actually be Phoenix Wright, who had actually killed Manfred earlier and disguised himself as him. Satan takes Phoenix hostage, but Phoenix tricks him into letting him don a parachute, at which point he ejects himself out of the robot. Gumshoe uses the opportunity to use the rocket launcher to blow up the robot, killing Bowser and Eggman while sending Satan back to hell. They go back to Wright's house to celebrate while Manfred's ghost arrives five minutes too late. In the epilogue, it's revealed that Bowser's ghost got a job at an amusement park's haunted house, Eggman ghost got a job as a mascot for an egg company, and Manfred's ghost got a job as a ghost telemarketer (though that doesn't seem to hold true as he continues to be a prosecutor in later stories). Characters * Phoenix Wright * Dick Gumshoe * Manfred von Karma * Eggman * Bowser * Satan * Sonic * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles * Shadow * Mario * Luigi * Jesus * Shu Takumi * Professor E GaddCategory:Fics Category:Phoenix Wright Turnabout Portal